


Secrets

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [7]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Army, Collaboration, First Meeting, Foster Family, M/M, battles, groups combined, preparations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: If General Luna didn't die, and became Joven's adopted father... how will he meet—fall in love—with Colonel Enriquez?





	1. Joven Hernando

Joven could still remember that day that he first saw the Colonel. It was during the time that his now foster father, General Antonio Luna, had received the audience that the young General del Pilar had petitioend for with the rest of his officers. It was when the Colonel himself was asked by his general to deliver the message beforehand the meeting, and Joven was having tea and  _ensaymadas_  with the rest of his father's closest confidants. At first meeting alone, his eyes were pinned on at the guest; only diverting to hide the blush when their eyes met for a second.

It had been a brief encounter alone, since his father immediately dismissed the Colonel to report back to the Boy General that they were meeting each other in few days time to strategize their next plan of fortifying the northern regions as originally planned before that misunderstanding in Cabanatuan that ended as a fiasco for the Kawit Brigade. Anyhow, Joven was expectant of the meeting. Especially if that would mean that he'll be seeing the Colonel again, befriend him, and be within approach.

"Heneral, bakit po kayo pumayag makipagkita kay Heneral del Pilar? Hindi po ba at hindi siya sumadyang humarap sa inyo noong tayo'y nasa Bagbag?" asked Paco with a curious frown, worried that a misunderstanding will happen again just like that of in Cabanatuan.

Rusca almost choked on his tea before chuckling. "Baka nga paborito ni  _Señor Presidente_  si Heneral del Pilar, pero mas mataas pa rin ang posisyon ng ating Heneral. Tsaka, Bulakeño yun. Di naman Caviteño. Hindi yun tatakbo hangga't kailangan. Magkakasundo sila panigurado ni Heneral."

"At yung huling beses..." General Luna trailed off with a wistful smile. "Kung di dahil kay Mascardo, baka nagtagumpay tayo depensahan ang Calumpit at ang Quingua. Kaso nga lang..." He laughed. "Caviteño talaga. Asahan mong lagi silang maghahanap ng gulo porket ang  _Señor Presidente_ ay isang Caviteño."

"Ang mga nasa ilalim po ba ni Heneral del Pilar ay mula saan, Tay?" Joven suddenly inquired out of curiousity. After all, if the Colonel was under General del Pilar, it would mean that they were from the same province. And he'll want to know as much detail as he could have. Additionally, he still found it weird regarding General Artikulo Uno as his father.

The rest of the officials stopped for a second on their foods and drinks to look at him. A long moment of silence settled as they turned to their general for any reaction. A second later, his foster father turned away as he covered his face with his hands and the others hurried next to him in comfort.

Joven was dumbstrucked about the reason, and remained helplessly traversing the darkness with the unanswered question.

All the while the officials gathered to assure General Luna that he heard right; the latter muttering, "Tinawag niya akong 'Tay'."

* * *

The day of the meeting with the forces of General del Pilar came much faster than Joven had thought. To be honest, he had been eagerly waiting. He had wished that it would be sooner, and now, the meeting was being conducted.

Joven stood close to where the Bernal brothers were just as the two generals finally came face-to-face with each other, as well as their next ranking officials—General Luna with Colonel Román and Captain Rusca; while General del Pilar with his brother, Colonel Julian del Pilar, and the same colonel who've delivered the message, Colonel Vicente Enriquez.

"Tignan mo nga naman itong si Goyo," Manuel whispered to his younger brother, Jose, nudging him by the side with a smirk. "Bayani ng Bulacan."

"Kuya!" scolded Jose as a whisper, stopping the older Bernal from being disrespectful.

The eyes of the rest of Luna's troops might be on General del Pilar; the same way that del Pilar's troops were on General Luna. But it had been much more embarrassing for Joven, since he was looking at one of the men who flanked the young and handsome general. The same man he had seen few days prior.

As if his thoughts had travelled on, the Colonel suddenly turned to his direction, catching his eyes. Joven instantly flushed, but before looking away, he noticed the Colonel smiling at him. That charming and captivating smile.

It hadn't gone unnoticed. Apparently, even if it was noticed by the officials, especially by the two generals, they didn't commented about it. Even when the two managed to finally have a formal introduction with each other, the others remained acting oblivious over the matter.

As the rest of the soldiers under General Luna and General del Pilar worked together, the time that Joven had with Colonel Enriquez also became frequent. Of course, Joven's foster father would not allow him to just wonder around without an officer with him. Most of the time, he was asked to come along with wherever Jose Bernal would be like some bodyguard of his. Too bad that his father would not even allow him to get-along with the forces of General del Pilar; and all he could do was to steal glances at a certain Colonel.

* * *

It was only during dinner after a few days that the discussion was brought on board. Despite being meant to work closely together, the generals had decided to take their meals at different times. Though they were offered the same food, they won't seat at the same time in front of a meal. It was all due to the fear that enemy attack would sprang at any moment, and well, there's the underlying inquiry that both generals couldn't be killed at the same time if there would be some poisoning or something. So, that time, it had been Joven, his father, and his father's officials who were seated on the table first.

"Heneral, baka maaraing hayaan na natin si Joven na makapag-ikot-ikot sa kampo magisa," Jose brought up. If Jose was to be asked, he was already fed up with having to always snap Joven from his daydreaming everytime that they were to be close with General del Pilar's men, especially when Colonel Enriquez was around. "Alam naman po ng lahat na ng sundalo rito na kapag napahamak si Joven, sa inyo sila malalagot."

His father regarded him for a second before turning to the other officials. "Joven, kay Manuel ka naman sumama."

Manuel suddenly stopped eating. "Heneral... Seryoso ba kayong hayaan si Joven na malayo sa lugar kung saan pinakaligtas? Alam niyo naman po kung saan ako naka-atas."

"Eh di kay Rusca," the General remarked on, but Rusca gave him a pointed look.

Joven remembered that the General had allowed him to be with Captain Rusca for a few hours, and when he heard the latter teaching Joven to curse, he immediately regretted it, giving his captain a long set of lecture not to be a bad influence.

"Paco?" the General suggested another time. But to follow Paco meant to be close to him as well. And any position close to him has a danger trailing on. He sighed. "Jose..."

"Tay, kaya ko naman po protektahan ang sarili ko," Joven interjected.

"Noong una at huling hawak mo nga ng baril, nabaril ka."

"Pero, tay... Tama naman po si Kuya Jose—"

The rest of the officials turned to Jose at that point, before the latter turned away as he brushed a sleeve across his face and Manuel, who was seated next to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

His father smiled with great joy, relief and pride, urging him to continue on.

"Di naman po ako mapapahamak basta't napapaligiran ako ng mga sundalo pong tapat sa inyo at kay Heneral del Pilar," Joven added.

Suddenly, all of the officials turned to him another time. The smile dropped from his father that seemed to make the room have a dark aura going on. He suddenly wondered if he had said something wrong.

The General stood from his seat, his heighttowering them all right now. He then stated, "Wala akong problema sa mgasundalo ni Goyo. Ang kinakatakot ko ay kung anong binabalak nung Koronel nakasama niya sa iyo."     **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If General Luna didn’t die, Colonel Enriquez must steel his nerves to meet him to deliver a message… or will he end up falling in love with Joven, the General’s adopted son?

“Goyo…” he was exhausted—light-headed from some drinking spree last night—and he pressed his hands against his temples to ease the ache. “Si Julian na lang ang papuntahin mo doon. Nakakatakot harapin si Heneral Luna. Mapapatay niya ako kapag naamoy niya na amoy alak ako. Narinig mo ba yung usap-usapan tungkol sa kanya?”

“Tungkol doon sa Artikulo Uno? Oo; magandang batas na dapat ay nakalatad sa ating konstitusyon kung maari. At yung pagpapahiya niya sa Brigada ng Kawit? Oo; totoo naman na walang panahon ang dapat ipasadya sa gitna ng digmaan,” his friend replied with a sharp voice. “Tsaka mas lasing pa sa iyo si kuya. Ayoko mabalitaan na sumuka siya sa harapan ng Punong Heneral.”

It was actually a surprised for him to find out that Goyo wasn’t drunk from last night. He knew that the young general was courting a woman last night, but had been always rejected and yet he remained as a fool. He started to wonder what Goyo had eaten to start acting a little weird.

In the end, he finally agreed on. He was sent to deliver the letter of seeking an audience with General Luna. He was still in the end of his wits, but he ensured that he would have a very good impression for the sake of the Brigada del Pilar. He made sure that he doesn’t smell like alcohol, that he would not vomit, and he would not pee on his pants due to his own fear.

But, good Lord, he surely didn’t regret being the messenger. He was surprised to find out that in a great battallion of valiant soldiers loyal to General Luna, there would be a man who wasn’t at all a soldier. Someone who was completely out of place… and yet, there he was.

“Sabihin mo kay Goyo na ako’y nagagalak tanggapin ang kanyang paanyaya,” General Luna told him. “Inaasahan ko na magkikita kami ayon sa aking nasabi. Kailangan nating magkaisa kung nais talaga nating matalo ang mga Amerikano.”

“Opo, heneral,” he managed to reply back. He was a little embarrassed that he was stealing glances at the man who’ve been watching him since his arrival as well, seated with Colonel Róman, Captain Rusca, and Major and Captain Bernals, as they enjoyed on their afternoon _siesta_ of tea and _ensaymadas_.

And so he returned back to his general. But not before having another lingering look at the man who’ve shyly turned away.

* * *

Vicente could swore that he had been surprisingly eager for the meeting between Goyo and Heneral Luna. It wasn’t the first time, but it would be for someone, aside from the soldiers, whom they’ll collaborate with. Being the aide-de-camp, it was his obligation to be next to Goyo for throughout the audience. That didn’t stop him, however, from glancing on at the man—now standing next to the Bernal brothers.

When their eyes met for a second, he smiled at the man. All of a sudden, the man averted his gaze. He wondered if he was having false assumptions, but his smile widened upon seeing him blushed.

* * *

The days that followed had been peaceful. Both forces of the two generals had come to an agreement of working together to fulfill their common goal to ensure that the Philippine Republic will have an advantage if a stronghold battle will ensue. And Vicente was asked to overlook a respective part of the troops working on with building almost unpenetrable trenches at the other end of camp.

He could’ve asked Goyo to place him close to the main base, but he knew that the young general would not allow the older del Pilar to be on his place; since Julian would certainly linger with the work. Compared to being close to the base, Julian would remain under Goyo’s reach and the watches of General Luna’s forces, which will make Julian act as a commendable soldier than a reckless one.

Anyhow, he remained thankful for once in a while, the man—whom he later learned to be named Joven Hernando—would be trailing one end of the trenches all the way to the other with José Bernal. For some reasons, he could say that General Luna had chosen the younger Bernal to act as some guard for Joven. Though there were times that their meeting were fleeting—a nod, a greeting, and an acknowledgement—Vicente could not stop himself from wanting to have a more in-depth conversation to get to know the man much more.

After all, there was something about the man that made him want to get closer to him.

It was only after a few days more that Vicente had been cornered by the del Pilars and by his own younger brother, Jose.

“GAH!” Julian screamed in frustration, one that could be heard by practically everyone on camp. Surely another would insinuate General Luna to barge in right at their hut to find out the reason why.

“Kuya, maghunustili ka nga,” Goyo chides from the series of papers he had been reading. He was about to start taking notes onto his journal before Julian shouted. The ink from his pen had caused a blot onto the otherwise clean paper. He mumbled sharply, “Puñeta!”

“Ano na naman bang nangyayari sa iyo, pinsan?” Juan, the del Pilar brothers’ cousin, inquires while he was polishing their rifles and swords along with the younger Enriquez.

Vicente remained looking from outside of the hut, while the four others bickered on.

“Nakakainis yung ganito,” Julian settled onto the floor next to Juan. A heavy frown on his face, he reached out for his own rifle and aimed it at the empty space. “Wala namang nangyayaring labanan, bakit hindi tayo puwede magkaroon ng pista? Hindi gaya dati bago tayo sumanib sa mga puwersa ng Punong Heneral. Ngayon man ay ‘di man din tayo makapaglabas ng alak.”

“Isa pa talaga, kuya, at ilulunod kita sa ilog,” Goyo warns, completely angry and depressed with another paper being wasted after another dripped that caused another blot.

“Goyong naman oh!” Julian pleaded, before turning a casual look at Vicente, who’ve been quiet all along. He smirked. “Mukhang malalim ang iniisip ng kapatid mo, Jose.”

At that remark, all of them turned to look at Vicente who remained oblivious, still looking out at the small window of the hut they’ve been sharing. His eyes fixated on to the nearby hut where General Luna and his closest confidants were. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Vicente suddenly spoke out of the blue, “Paano ba hadlangan ang pusong umiibig?”

“Kuya?” Inquired Jose. The rest were bewildered with how strange Vicente was talking. Apparently, it was only Goyo who doesn’t seem to have read the situation correctly that he snorted, smiling after finally giving up with writing today’s entry.

“Makukuha mo lang naman siya sa isang tingin eh,” Goyo started. “Ngitian mo tapos gumawa ka ng hakbang para makapagusap kayo.”

The three others who were in remained quiet. The three of them thinking the same thing: _“Tanga nga itong si Goyong sa pag-ibig. Di alam kung ano ang totoong ibig-sabihin ni Enteng. Nagsalita ang magaling.”_

They waited for Vicente to say something again, but he sighed heavily first before saying, “Ang hirap kasi. Pakiramdam ko na bago pa ako makagawa ng hakbang, babalatan na ako ng buhay ng Punong Heneral.”

“At bakit mo naman iyon nasabi? Sino ba yang inii—” Julian interrupted Goyo by covering the latter’s mouth. The older del Pilar chuckled and said, “Hindi ka naman babalatan ng Punong Heneral, Enteng. Panigurado ay babasahan ka muna nung—” And so, Juan del Pilar interrupted Julian, doing the same thing that the latter had done, assuring later on, “Hindi iyon totoo! Susuportahan ka namin kahit ano pa naman—” Jose placed his hand to cover Juan’s mouth, and annoyingly, he asked, “Sino ba kasi, kuya? Kahit sino na, ‘wag lang yung inampon ng Punong Heneral.”

But Vicente’s flush was enough to answer that troubling question. And what trouble it truly was to be secretly in love.


End file.
